Canciones, Partidos y Amores
by Wiz-chan
Summary: La vida de la idolo Sakura esta a punto de cambiar cuando conozca a un guapo chico jugador de tenis. Que historia pasara entre los dos? [UA][SS][NH][SI] Titulo Apesta .' Perdón por la demora! Cap 1 subido!
1. Prólogo 1: Ella

Bueno e vuelto y esta vez con una historia original -.-' espero que esta vez no me maten...

Summary: La vida de la idolo Sakura esta a punto de cambiar cuando conozca a un guapo chico jugador de tenis. Que historia pasara entre los dos[UA[SS[NH[SI

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos" Canciones 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- (Cambio de Acto)

... (Cambio de Escena)

Empecemos!:

Canciones, Partidos y Amores

Prólogo 1: Ella

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

RING! RING! 

"_Maldito despertador_" maldecía por debajo de su cama una pelirosa de 17 años, apenas ha podido dormir en los últimos días, llegaba tarde y se despertaba temprano, solo deseaba que un día pudiera dormir hasta las 12, pero no, ella se levantaba a las 6, por que se acostaba tan tarde?, simple ella era la idol adolescente mas conocida y eso significaba estar haciendo siempre algo a toda hora del día.

-Sakura! Levántate hoy tenemos mucho que hacer!- grito su madre desde el segundo piso

"_Maldición porque mi manager tenia que ser mi madre"_ –Ya bajo!- grito la chica- se levanto de la cama, apago su despertador y se fue a tomar una ducha.

-Buenos días- decía la chica al sentarse a la mesa a tomar su desayuno, cereales y jugo de frutilla

-Buenos días hija- le respondió su padre que estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Oye mamá- decía con un tono de voz mas alto hacia la cocina –que tenemos para hoy día?-

-Hoy tenemos una sesión de fotos- respondió su madre

-Y cuando termina????- pregunto Sakura quería juntarse con sus amigas ya que hacia tiempo que no podía dado a su trabajo

-Se supone que a las 2? Por que hija?-

-Es que quería juntarme con Ino y Hinata para jugar tenis, puedo?- y haciendo esa pregunta puso su mejor cara de ojos de sushi (N.A: o de perrito pero yo les digo de sushi)

-Esta bien hija pero cuando terminemos la sesíon-

-VIVA! Llamare a Hinata y a Ino para confirmarles o- Sakura termino su desayuno y fua corriendo arriba para tomar su teléfono celular y marcar el numero de Ino

_-Alo?-_ se escucho una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Alo? Ino! Soy yo Sakura te llamaba para confirmar la junta para jugar tenis estaré allí a las 2:30 avísale a Hinata, me tengo q ir chao!- diciendo esto colgo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Muy bien Sakura-san, esa sonrisa esta perfecta- decía la camarógrafa.

Sakura se paso la mañana en el estudio tomándose fotos, ella era muy linda, aunque algunos opinaban que era frentona, otros decían que era perfecta, pero ella no se encontraba ni hermosa, ni horrible, solo linda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ino! Hinata!- decía Sakura mientras corría donde sus mejores amigas

-Sakura!- respondio Ino saludándola desde lejos

Ino Yamanaka era la mejor amiga de Sakura, era rubia con unos ojos verdes azulados, era muy linda y muchos chicos estaban tras de ella. Desde pequeñas Sakura e Ino habían sido siempre amigas.

-Ho..Hola Sakura- saludo Hinata a su amiga en cuando había llegado a su lado

Hinata Hyuuga era la otra mejor amiga de Sakura, tenia un pelo azulado y ojos de un color perla, era muy linda pero tímida, aun cuando llevaba años siendo amiga de Sakura aun tartamudeaba un poco al hablar con ella.

-Hola o, estan listas para jugar??- pregunto Sakura muy animada

-Pues claro! Vamos!!- dijo Ino

Las tres chicas jugaron tenis, hicieron un mini-torneo en el cual Ino gano, claro como no, ya que ella era capitana del equipo en su escuela.

Las chicas al trminas los partidos empezaron a pasear por el club de tenis.

-Woow ino eres increíble jugando, aun no te puedo ganar -.-'- le decía Sakura a su amiga.

-Hahahaha, pues claro que no me podrás ganar, cómo piensas hacerlo si nisiquiera practicas todos los días?-

-No es mi culpa estar siempre ocupada! o -se defendio Sakura

-Calma Sakura, pero es cierto últimamente esta mas ocupada que de costumbre- decia Hinata

-Lo se -.-', A veces no me gusta mi trabajo-

-Ya tranquila, ahora estas con nosotras- dijo Ino

-Si Sakura, ahora no te desanimes por el trabajo que estas con nosotras- la animo hinata

-Gracias chicas son las mejores-

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta que Sakura miro su reloj.

-AH!- grito Sakura

-Que pasa?- preguntaron las otras dos chicas

-Son las 6!! Tengo una entrevista ahora! o , lo siento Hinata, Ino, me tengo que ir de inmediato cuídense otro día jugamos!- y diciendo esto salio corriendo

-Pobre Sakura esta muy estresada, no Ino?- decia Hinata

-Si es cierto-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Estoy tarde, estoy tarde"_ eso era lo único que le cruzaba en la mente a la chica, y justo en un dobles de esquinas se tropezó con un chico.-Perdone!- Sakura miro al chico, tenia el pelo negro con reflejos azulados y ojos color azabache.

-No hay problema- respondio el chico

"_Es muy guapo...EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO SAKURA! VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!"_ –Eh lo siento estoy apurada hasta luego!- dio una reverencia y salio corriendo.

"_Qué fue eso?" _se preguntaba el chico, iba a empezar a caminar hasta que se dio cuenta que a la chica se le había caído su billetera.

Al abrirla se encontro con su identificación.

"_Haruno Sakura..."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cachan! Final del Prólogo!!

Espero que les haya gustado

Espero a lo menos un rev para continuar

Matta Nee:

Wiz-chan


	2. Prólogo 2: Él

Hola!!! Volvi! Muchas gracias por los 4 reviwes ToT en verdad estoy muy feliz porque aunque no sean muchos se que hay por lo menos cuatro personas que lo seguiran n.n.

Summary: La vida de la idolo Sakura esta a punto de cambiar cuando conozca a un guapo chico jugador de tenis. Que historia pasara entre los dos[UA[SS[NH[SI

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos" Canciones 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- (Cambio de Acto)

... (Cambio de Escena)

Ya voy a empezar:

Canciones, Partidos y Amores

Prólogo 2: Él

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bip Bip Bip Bip

Un peliazul al escuchar el sonido de su despertador se levanto a apagarlo; eran las 7 de la mañana, hoy ,sábado, tenía entrenamiento de tenis a las 8. Se fue a la ducha y se tomo un baño, al salir con una toalla prendió la radio y se sentó en la cama, esa era su rutina, se quedaba unos 5 minutos sentados con la radio encendida pensando en... nada en especial solo se quedaba sentado. (N.A: n.nU eso lo saque de lo que yo hago)

_-Bueno y empezaremos el día escuchando el nuevo single de la idol Sakura! Su tema llamado "__**EMOTION"**__-_dijo el locutor de la radio y se empezó a escuchar la canción de la chica.

_anata no kage wa hohoemi utsushite  
namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru  
daichi no kibou minamo no atashi no  
ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru  
hashiri dashita nara mirai wa sou kotae akeru tobira_

_Tu sombra refleja tu sonrisa  
Y esconde tus lagrimas  
La esperanza de la tierra y las estrellas en el agua  
Todo apunta a una soledad indescriptible  
Si ya empezaste a correr  
La puerta del futuro seguro responderá tu llamado_

_EMOTION  
kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi  
tokimeku kono kodou hibiiteru  
EMOTION  
sotto kasanetai anata no yume  
shizuka ni me wa tojite dakishimeru_

_Emoción!  
Estoy segura que el cielo refleja mis sueños  
Esto resuena con mi palpitante corazón  
Emoción!  
Quiero con cuidado superponer nuestros sueños  
Y cerrar mis ojos y en silencio abrazarte_

Sasuke se levanto a apagar la radio, encontraba esas canciones falsas, para él las idols eran chicas arrogantes que solo cantaban para ganar dinero y ser populares, por eso él no creía en sus canciones, solo eran herramientas para ser populares mas rapido.

Se vistio al fin y bajo a tomar desayuno, sus padres aun seguían durmiendo y su hermano mayor estaba de vacaciones en Australia _"Maldito Suertudo"_ pensó Sasuke.

Termino de desayunar y se dirijio hacia el club de tenis

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hola Teme!!!- dijo un rubio al ver que Sasuke había llegado

-Callate Usuratonkachi ¬¬- (N.A: spero haberlo escrito bn n.nU)

-Y ya empezaron de nuevo -.-, que problemático- decía un chico con el pelo negro tomado en una coleta. –Ya Naruto Sasuke dejen eso y entrenemos quieren?-

-Esta bien- decia Naruto resignado

-Como quieras Shikamaru-

-Chicos!!!- después de las siguientes 5 horas una chica de pelo rubio se acerco a ellos –terminaron su entrenamiento?-

-Hola Ino, si son las 1 así que vamos a almorzar n.n, oye sabes donde esta Hinata?- pregunto Naruto a la rubia

-Si, esta en la maquina de jugos n.n- respondió Ino

-Eh... recordé que tengo q hacer algo ya vuelvo- Naruto menciono y salió corriendo hacia la maquina de jugos.

-Que les apuesto que fue a ver a Hinata n.n- le dice Ino a los chicos

-Que problemática eres- respondió Shikamaru

-Eso es mas que obio- le dijo Sasuke

-Oe Ino tu no te vas a ir a tu casa?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-No a las 2:30 me juntare con una amiga y Hinata y jugaremos tenis n.n-

-Ah... ya veo, bueno yo me voy cuídense- respondió Shikamaru un poco decepcionado

-Y a este que le pasa?- se preguntaba Ino

-Hmp..., yo me voy a almorzar adios-

-Adios n.n-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke se devolvía hacia el campo de entrenamiento, hasta que en una esquina choca con alguien.

-Perdone!- Dijo una chica pelirosada al frente de Sasuke

-No hay problema- respondió el, mirando a la chica _"Que extraño color de pelo"_

-Eh... lo siento estoy apurada hasta luego!- dijo la chica que se dio una reverencia y salio corriendo.

"_Que fue eso"_ Sasuke se preguntaba, iba a empezar a seguir su camino cuando encontro una billetera en el suelo.

"_Haruno Sakura, ese nombre me suena de alguna parte"_ se dijo a si mismo Sasuke hasta que de repente se le prendió la luz _"La Idol??" _y Sasuke miro por donde se fue la chica para ver si se le veía pero no había rastro de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**La canción es EMOTION de Tanaka Rie que cantan en Gundam SEED Destiny el personaje Meer Campbell**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquí llegan los prólogos!!!!

Esta vez fue de Sasuke 3

Agradecimientos a:

_**GAASAITALEX234, Aralk-chan Nara, Mikami-Motoko y kaoru-uchiha**_

Sus reviews me animaron a hacer este segundo prólogo n.n

El Primer capítulo ya se esta escribiendo, pero no se cuando estará listo.

Atte:  
Wiz-chan


	3. Capítulo 1: Encuentros?

Hiho!!!! Aquí de nuevo Wiz-chan n.n, ahora empezaremos los capítulos :3, estoy muy emocionada por todos los rev y los fav y todo!!! Los amo!! Se que me demore pero esq no se me ocurria nada n.nU bueno mejor las dejo leer antes que me maten.

Summary: La vida de la idolo Sakura esta a punto de cambiar cuando conozca a un guapo chico jugador de tenis. Que historia pasara entre los dos[UA[SS[NH[SI

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos" Canciones 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- (Cambio de Acto)

... (Cambio de Escena)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ (Cambio de personaje [Sasu/Saku)

Disclaimer: (se me había olvidado ponerlo antes n.nU) Naruto no me pertenece, este es un fic de solo nun fan que no tiene mas cosas que hacer n.n

Ya voy a empezar:

Canciones, Partidos y Amores

Capítulo 1: Encuentros

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"_No esta!!"- _pensaba la pelirrosa mientras daba vuelta su habitación, la razón? Pues no encontraba su billetera _"No la puedo perder fue la que me regalaron Hinata e Ino a mis 15 T.T"_ Cuando literalmente dio vuelta sus cajones, rebusco en sus bolsos y mochilas y ningún pedazo de tela estaba en su closet, empezó a recordar que había echo el día anterior para ver si se acordaba donde la había dejado _"A ver, fui a la sesión de fotos; se me pudo haber caído allí, no después compre almuerzo con ella, después fui a jugar con Ino y Hinata; tambion la use... EL CHICO!!!; es cierto choque con ese chico a la salida de las canchas, ahí se me pudo haber caido"_

-Sakura!!!- gritó su madre –que es todo ese ruido? Y apúrate que tenemos que preparar las cosas para el concierto la próxima semana!-  
-Ya voy!- respondió Sakura _"Iré después de todo a buscar mi billetera"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

-Sasuke tu desayuno ya esta listo!- le avisó la madre de Sasuke desde el primer piso a su hijo  
-Ya voy mamá!- Sasuke salía de su cuarto, cuando vio la billetera _"La llevare al campo por las dudas"_ Sasuke abrió la billetera, en ella se encontraban varias fotos de la tal Sakura, no cabia dudas era la idol, _"Pero me pregunto que hacía ella en el campo"_ viendo las fotos se topo una en donde salía Sakura con un micrófono en la mano y una gran sonrisa, ante esto Sasuke se sonrojo mucho (N.A: Kawaii!!!) _"En verdad es linda... EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Sasuke este no es momento para chicas!"_  
-Sasuke te pasa algo?? Porque no bajas?- preguntaba la madre a su hijo  
-Altiro voy!- Cerro la billetera y la guardo en su bolsillo sin ver las otras fotos

Sasuke bajo y se sentó al lado de su padre que estaba en la cabezera y se dedico a comer su desayuno, el cual consistía de cereales con yogurt y un jugo de naranja, vio hacia el frente donde generalmente se sentaba su hermano.

-Cuando volvera Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke por su hermano  
-Dentro de 2 semana- respondió su padre- Y Sasuke como te ha ido en el entrenamiento de tenis?  
-Bien, por el momento soy el mejor (N.A: Bueno es Sasuke que querian -.-'), y pronto abra un torneo de 3 personas que estarán también Naruto y Shikamaru  
-Ara... Ara... Sasuke esta bien que te guste tanto el tenis pero también espero que te gusten otras cosas n.n- interrumpió su madre  
-A que te refieres mamá?- pregunto Sasuke, que enverdad no sabía a que se refería su madre  
-Tu madre se refiere, Sasuke, a que tambien pienses en chicas n.n- dijo su padre- lo cual encuentro muy correcto ya que tienes 17 y pronto cumplirás los 18, ya veras que pronto se te prenderán las hormonas como nunca antes  
-Así es y nadie escapa de ellas n.n- y dicho esto ambos padres empezaron a reir y decir cosas como "Nuestro Sasuke ya esta grande" o "Pobrecito yo sufrí tanto"

Sasuke estaba rojo como tomate así que decidio terminar su desayuno lo mas antes podible y salir de su casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su salón, muchas chicas lo miraron, claro como no si el era uno de los chicos mas guapos, pero él no les puso atención y se dirijio a su asiento a dejar sus cosas.

Naruto y Shikamaru que estaban en el mismo salón se acercaron donde él para saludarlo.

-Hola Teme n.n- saludo Naruto  
-Hola...- dijo Shikamaru  
-Hola chicos, se quedan al entrenamiento de la tarde?- pregunto Sasuke  
-Si pero yo me tendré que ir temprano- respondio Naruto  
-Yo no puedo tengo q pasar a hacer unas cosas- respondio Shikamaru

Mientras hablaban se escucharon unos comentarios entre unas chicas

-Saben que Sakura-san va dar un concirto! n.n yo ya e comprado las entradas! Sakura-san es tan!!!! Kya!  
-Enserio! Yo me compre su nuevo CD! Lo ame es lo mejor! Mis canciones favoritas son "Emotion" y "Be my Angel"! son lo mejor!  
-Wah! Yo quiero ir!  
-Pero se acabaron las entradas- respondio una cuarta- lo revise hoy por internet, y todas las chicas empezaron a hablar y no dejaron enternder mas conversación

-Con que Sakura Haruno no?, he escuchado un par de canciones no son malas- dijo Naruto  
-Yo tambien, no es mala pero nunca e escuchado una canción entera, es muy...

-Problemático- respondieron los otros dos amigos a coro- si lo sabemos  
-Y a ti Sasuke te gusta? Podriamos ir no?- sugirió Naruto  
-No escuchaste Naruto? Las entradas se acabaron- decia Shikamaru- en verdad eres un idiota  
-A quien llamas idiota?!!

Naruto y Shikamaru empezaron a pelear, Sasuke no les presto atención, estaba pensando en Sakura, y como diablos pensaba en devolverle su billetera _"Tal vez solo deba dejarla en objetos perdidos en las canchas y ella lo encontrara"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

-Sakura, hija, quería hablar contigo- le dijo su madre a la chica mientras se encontraban en el auto  
-Si mamdre?  
-Veras hija, he decidido contratar una ayudante de manager, y quería que tu lo supieras n.n  
-Ah! Esta bien n.n, oy mamá, puedo pasar esta tarde a las canchas de tenis es que parece que perdi mi billetera n.nU  
-Otra vez! Sakura en verdad eres **muy **despistada, sabes?, creo que no tienes remedio  
-Ah? Dijiste algo? Esque estaba mirando por la ventana n.n  
-No olvidalo hija n.nU

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sasuke se dirigía hacia las canchas de tenis cuando vio en un kiosko una revista en donde salia la chica pelirrosada y en la portada estaba escrito: _'Entrevista exclusiva con Sakura Haruno'_ así que decidio comprarla y leerla

Sasuke después de leer la revista no encontró a la tal Sakura tan superficial como él creía, claro era un idol, pero le dio el sentimiento que era bastante amable y un poco despistada.

-Teme!- ya me tengo que ir cuidate!- dijo Naruto que salió corriendo.

Sasuke lo vio alejarse _**"**__nunca va a cambiar n.nU"_ Tomo la decisión que el también se iría pero al salir de la cancha (que estaba con reja) una chica se tiro encima suyo; la chica era pelirroja con uno anteojos

-Hola Sasuke♥!! Me extrañaste!?- pregunto la chica  
-Karin S-U-E-L-T-A-M-E  
-Pero Sasuke no puedes hablarle así a tu novia- y con decir esto la per... perdón Karin puso una cara de perrito abandonado  
-Karin por milésima vez QUE NO SOY TU NOVIO!! O.Ó!!- Sasuke se safó del agare de la chica y salió corriendo.

Sasuke se dirijio hacía el edificio principal en donde dejo la billetera y se marcho a su casa, sin antes sacar la foto de la mañana _"Para recordar claro" _Se dijo a si mismo porque ni el sabía porque la tomo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sakura llegó a las canchas y se dispuso a buscar al chico con el cual choco, pero al no recordar muy bien como era, por lo olvidadiza que era, decidió ir al edificio principal y alli lo tenian.

-Disculpe- pregunto la chica al hombre que le devolvió su billetera- quien la devolvió?  
-Ah! Un alumno del curso, no se me su nombre pero tiene el pelo azulado y es bastante alto n.n  
-Ah... si vuelve aparecer le puede dar las gracias de mi parte n.n  
-Claro claro

Sakura salio de alli muy feliz por recuperar su billetera, pero decepcionada porque queria ver al chico de la otra vez así. Pero recordo que Ino y Hinata iban a las canchas hoy así que decidió ir a buscarlas y darles una sorpresa

... **Fanáticas de Itachi lean abajo!! (después del fic)**

-Ino! Hinata!- grito la chica al encontrarse con sus amigas practicando  
-Sakura!- respondieron las dos y se acercaron a ella  
-Hola chicas, no tengo mucho tiempo así que ire al punto n.n tomen estos pases VIP para mi concierto- y se los paso  
-Pero Sakura, son 6..- dijo Ino  
Ah! Cierto esque me dieron mas n.n pueden invitar a alguien si quieren o pueden venderlos  
-Ino, podriamos invitar a Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun y Sasuke-kun no?- sugirió Hinata  
-Cierto!  
-Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Sakura  
-Los chicos que juegan tenis aquí, son muy simpáticos te caerán bien, con tal que no te metas con Shika-kun- esto ultimo lo dijo para si ino  
-Esta bien n.n me tengo que ir chau!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura llego a su casa y se tiro a dormir en su cama, sin pensar en que o mejor dicho, quien conocería en su concierto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Terminamos!! o !

Espero que este Cap les alla gustando pero... sigue siendo corto T.T!

Gomen!!!! T.T

Bueno antes de los agradecimiento

**Fanaticas de Itachi!!!!!**

Les tengo una propuesta, el no tiene pareja... así que una de ustedes lo será! Si escucharon bien tú puedes serlo!

Solo tienes que dejar un rev haciendo copy/paste en lo de abajo y respondiéndolo!

Nick del personaje: (Puede ser inventado o el tuyo :3)  
Personalidad: (Descríbela lo mejor posible para que no sea difícil para mi escribir de ella)  
Apariencia: (Etto... como se te ocurra n.nU)

Porque debería elegirte: (Aquí escribes el testamento de porque tú, fanática enamorada de Itachi, debería ser tu o tu personaje elegidos)

Bueno eso es todo :3

Agradecimientos a:

_**gaara.maniaka, Jesybert, mOnii.27**__**, kaoru-uchiha, GAASAITALEX234**__**GAASAITALEX234**_

_**Y a todos que leen este fic!**_

Se me olvidaba! si quieren que Sakura cante un tema n especial mandenme el nombre de la cancion y el artista n.n, preferible que sea de un anime o si no donde lo puedo bajar porque no tengo programa T.T


End file.
